Fan:MadTyrannomon (Stitch and Digimon)
MadTyranomon is a character in the Stitch and Digimon anime series. He is dark blue, zombified dinosaur man who serves the Guardian Army. MadTyranomon is shown to be the commander of a large section of its forces and answers to Tactimon. Appearance He is a zombie version of Tyrannomon except he has spikes on his shoulders like Ogremon's, dark red eyes, purple stripes, green spines on it's back, green knee pads with spikes, green claws, and bondages and belts wrapped on his both arms. Like almost every other antagonists in Stitch and Digimon, MadTyrannomon can fuse with other Digimon to make himself stronger. He dislikes Shoutmon who is being nice to anyone, especially Lunamon. Zone Armies Grass Zone ** Troopmon: Countless humanoid Digimon wearing gas-masks and rifles, and they are the regular soldiers of the Bagra Empire. ** Chikurimon: Floating, spiky Digimon like sea mines. ** Mammothmon: A large number of powerful, mammoth Digimon. ** Pteramon: A large number of jet/pteranodon-hybrid Digimon. ** Brachiomon: A bunch of Brachiomon are part of MadTyrannomon's army. ** Sealsdramon: A bunch of Sealsdramon are part of MadTyrannomon's army. File:Troopmon b.jpg|Troopmon File:Chikurimon t.gif|Chikurimon File:Mammothmon t.gif|Mammothmon File:Pteramon t.gif|Pteramon File:Brachiomon vg.gif|Brachiomon File:Sealsdramon b.jpg|Sealsdramon Crystal Zone ** Troopmon: A bunch of Troopmon served as part of the army that MadTyrannomon used in the Crystal Zone against Mercurymon. ** Mammothmon: A bunch of Mammothmon served as part of the army that MadTyrannomon used in the Crystal Zone against Mercurymon. ** Tankmon: A bunch of Tankmon served as part of the army that MadTyrannomon used in the Crystal Zone against Mercurymon. ** DarkTyrannomon: A bunch of DarkTyrannomon served as part of the army that MadTyrannomon used in the Crystal Zone against Mercurymon. ** Triceramon: A bunch of Triceramon served as part of the army that MadTyrannomon used in the Crystal Zone against Mercurymon. ** Bulbmon: A Bulbmon accompanied MadTyrannomon and his army of Troopmon, Mammothmon, Tankmon, DarkTyrannomon, and Triceramon in his fight with Mercurymon in the Crystal Zone. File:Troopmon b.jpg|Troopmon File:Mammothmon t.gif|Mammothmon File:Tankmon t.gif|Tankmon File:DarkTyrannomon t.gif|DarkTyrannomon File:Triceramon t.gif|Triceramon File:Bulbmon t.gif|Bulbmon Shinobi Zone Description Other Forms MadTyrannomon has the ability to absorb other Digimon's data and adopt their characteristics to strengthen himself but destroying the other Digimon in the process. {|wikitable |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | Tyrannomon Tyrannomon is MadTyranomon's purified form. When he became a prisoner, Tactimon arrives to take over his village and uses black magic, a green potion to corrupt Tyrannomon, becoming MadTyrannomon. When the last Code Crown is collected by Stitch, MadTyrannomon is revived and purified as Tyrannomon, who is then welcomed by the inhabitants of the Village of the Happiness. |- | Armed MadTyrannomon Armed MadTyrannomon is a form MadTyrannomon assumes after absorbing twelve Chikurimon, two Troopmon, two Mammothmon, nine Tankmon, five Triceramon, five MetalTyrannomon, four Tuskmon, and eight Mekanorimon. He grows in size and gains a chainsaw on his right arm and a giant glove on his left, with armor covering his once bare torso, and spiky collar around his neck. In this form, he nearly defeats Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Agumon, and Leomon. He is defeated when Stitch uses DigiXros Charge for the first time to merge Shoutmon X4B and Sparrowmon into Shoutmon X5B. |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | MadTyrannomon Petaldra Mode |- | MadTyrannomon Sandira Mode |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | MadTyrannomon Turbo Mode |- | MadTyrannomon Final Mode |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | MadTyrannomon Final Mode (Dark Army) |- |